vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Noel Vermillion
Noel Vermillion is a former lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Librarium who was assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post. She is a playable character and the main heroine in the BlazBlue series. Description Noel is a young girl with long back length blonde hair (although she covers her hair in her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a NOL blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire NOL uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, the Bolverk. As a replica of Saya, Noel shares her physical appearance only her hair a deeper blonde then Saya When she was adopted by the Vermillion family, she had her hair cut short and wore a white shirt with long sleeves, a black tie, a long, black skirt, and white stockings with dark brown shoes. However, in Amane's Astral Heat, she is shown wearing a red tie and blue skirt. When she was in the Military Academy, she had slightly shoulder-length hair and wore the standard school uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings and brown shoes. In Chronophantasma, Noel is given a new outfit by Kokonoe so that she isn't associated with the NOL. It is somewhat similar to her original outfit but doing away with the sleeves, replacing it with a sleeveless collared cloth, leaving only a pair of white gloves and has a short skirt. She now wears two large holsters on her back, which house Bolverk. Her long hair now flows freely with the addition of two blue hairpieces on opposite sides of her head, which are meant to restrain her power as the Eye of the Azure. History Noel was born on December 25, 2194, by Sector Seven as "dimensional boundary contact medium No. 12". She was rescued at the burning fields of Ikaruga and adopted by the Vermillion family, specifically by Edgar and Claire Vermillion. The Vermillion family was once a noble one, but the head of the family, Edgar Vermillion, originally lacked an heir before he adopted Noel and, after heavily criticizing the Librarium, the Vermillions lost their aristocratic rights and their family was sentenced to relegation from the NOL. While living in the Vermillion household, Noel obtained her Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk, after being attacked by a monster in a forest. A few years after her adoption, she found out about the upcoming banishment of the Vermillion household from the NOL and, concerned for the Vermillion family's future, decided to take the entrance exam for the Military Academy in Torifune. Even though her physical and academic results were not very high, her synchronization rates with the Armagus were the highest ever recorded, allowing her to pass the exam and enter the Academy in year AD 2196. In the Military Academy, she became friends with Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, and Carl Clover. Jin Kisaragi, however, treated her like dirt (to put it mildly), due to her resemblance to his sister. Six months before her graduation and shortly after Jin's promotion to a major and commander of the 4th division, Noel was given an offer to immediately join the army as a lieutenant in the 4th division of the Praetorian Guard. She should officially only be Jin's secretary, but in reality she would actually be a special solo soldier tasked mainly with intelligence and assassination. In return, the Vermillions' reputation and rights would be restored. Noel accepted the offer for the sake of her family. Afterwards, she was assigned in year AD 2198 as Jin's direct subordinate, though he still treated her just as poorly, if not worse. When Jin abandoned his post to pursue Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel was assigned to bring back Jin to his post, with explicit instructions not to engage Ragna, should she encounter the criminal. Noel does not remember her past life as Mu-12, the previous Saya replica before Nu-13. They both share the same voice, face, and memories of Saya. Since she was the only survivor of the burning field of Ikaruga, she is the "Eye of the Azure", the true possessor of the Azure. Her weakness is her family, as well as anything and everything cute, stuffed animals in particular. In one of her Alternate Endings during the story of Calamity Trigger, she agreed to be dressed up by Litchi Faye-Ling in exchange for petting Litchi's panda. In the same ending, Bang Shishigami mistook Noel for a boy, and referred to her as "young man" because of her lack of bosoms. She has a complex about this; all her victories against Litchi seem hollow since, regardless of the outcome, the doctor still beats Noel out in cup size, though Noel never states this outright. Calamity Trigger After Jin had abandoned his post, Noel was assigned a new mission to bring him back and to not engage with Ragna the Bloodedge; however, as soon as she was dropped off in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi right after meeting up with Hazama (who was 'assigned' to help her), she was attacked by Carl Clover after she refused to give him valuable information on Ragna. Hazama disappeared to NOL headquarters, where he would later kill the NOL officers that were situated there to help him smelt Noel, and Noel had wandered around Orient Town, thinking about her days at the Academy. She later bumped into Tager and the two engaged into a duel because Sector Seven should not be in Kagutsuchi at the current time. After Jin had abandoned his post, Noel was assigned a new mission to bring him back and to not engage with Ragna the Bloodedge; however, as soon as she was dropped off in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi right after meeting up with Hazama (who was 'assigned' to help her), she was attacked by Carl Clover after she refused to give him valuable information on Ragna. Hazama disappeared to NOL headquarters, where he would later kill the NOL officers that were situated there to help him smelt Noel, and Noel had wandered around Orient Town, thinking about her days at the Academy. She later bumped into Tager and the two engaged into a duel because Sector Seven should not be in Kagutsuchi at the current time. After pondering why the headquarters was empty, she finds Jin unconscious after his battle with Ragna, and decides to chase after him despite Hazama's warnings. After standing at the Sheol Gates, Noel sees memories of her and of an unknown person's past and gets confused. There, she has an encounter with Nu-13. Due to unknown reasons, Noel loses control of her body which acts like a machine, just like Nu. She is then forced to fight Nu, but cannot defeat her. Right before her death blow, Ragna intervenes and saves her, but cannot defeat Nu, either. Noel then saves Ragna from being taken by Nu, who wanted to fuse and jump into the Cauldron with him. After the incident, she and Jin are targeted for assassination by the NOL. Continuum Shift After the incident at the NOL branch, Noel travels with Ragna for a bit, though he later demands that she leave, upsetting her. She runs into Makoto shortly thereafter, and tells her everything that happened. Makoto relays her suspicions of Hazama, saying she does not know what he is thinking. They part ways and Noel sees a severely wounded Carl who she tries to help, but is interrupted by Bang who, once again, jumps to the wrong conclusion. After calming him down, Noel asks Bang to look after Carl as she had more important things to attend to. Noel meets up with Tager and manages to defend herself, fleeing in the process from him. However, she then runs into Relius Clover who attempts to capture her, though Rachel intervenes before Relius can order Ignis to attack. She is cared for by Jubei momentarily, who manages to console her frantic mind. Noel, her head finally clear, goes to the NOL and runs into her friend, Tsubaki, who was ordered to kill her. After the fight, the two friends decide to leave each other be for the moment, neither having the heart to fight, let alone kill one another. She finally meets with Hazama, who tells Noel her true origins and nature, calling her a puppet and inhuman. This causes her emotions to run wild, in turn causing Bolverk to go haywire and allowing Hazama the opportunity smelt her in the Cauldron. She ascends as Mu-12, full of hate for the world, and is ordered by Hazama to destroy the Master Unit Amaterasu. She manages to fight off both Hakumen and Jin before Ragna arrives and breaks her free of her current mindset by waking her consciousness, though in the process, Ragna's left arm is destroyed. In the wake of the battle, Noel, at last, learns that Jin and Ragna are brothers and that their sister is the Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium, who is the boss of Hazama and Relius Clover, as well as an apparently brainwashed Tsubaki. She leaves Kagutsuchi with Tager and Makoto (recently defected from the NOL). Jubei said that he has managed to hide her parents in a safe location, and that they told her to fight the Librarium. Chronophantasma Noel and Makoto flee with Iron Tager to Sector Seven. Noel asks Makoto and Tager about Kokonoe, where Tager tells her some details about her, including that Kokonoe likes to remodel people. However, after Tager receives a communication from Kokonoe, their destination changes from Sector Seven to Ikaruga. Tager tells Noel and Makoto to rest well until they arrive at Ikaruga, but Makoto complains that she has rested for way too long. Noel suggests they eat, and tells them she will make a meal for everyone on the ship, where Makoto panickingly stops Noel from doing such thing. After they arrive in Ikaruga, Noel and Makoto observe the place, but Tager tells them they didn't come to tour around. They are then approached by NOL soldiers and are arrested, and sent to a prison cell, where Makoto becomes tired of staying. She tries to break out, only to have her efforts become useless due to a seal placed on the prison cell. They are then set free and are sent to meet Kagura Mutsuki, who is shown to be a flirt and pervert. Kokonoe then appears from Kagura's room, where she tells him she remodeled the room into an elevator, which makes him panic and run into his room to see what happened to it. Noel greets Kokonoe, who tells Noel to follow her. Noel refuses to follow Kokonoe due to the fear of being modeled because of the story Tager told Noel before. Noel asks Kokonoe if she isn't going to remodel her, which prompts Kokonoe to threaten Noel with actually remodeling her out of frustration. Noel and Makoto are then given new outfits by Kokonoe; Noel asks Kokonoe if it is really okay for them to receive such good outfits. Kokonoe tells her it would be troublesome if they go around in NOL uniforms due to the influence of Ikaruga Civil War. Kagura then comes back and after seeing Noel, he tries to flirt with her until Makoto hits Kagura away. Kokonoe tells Noel and Makoto they are free to walk around now since they are no longer in NOL uniforms. After Makoto overhears the conversation between Kokonoe and Kagura about Tsubaki, Makoto tries to run away with Noel to go meet Tsubaki in Ikaruga. While out in Ikaruga, Noel meets Ragna, who had run away from Celica. Ragna requested Noel to come with him, but due to him being in an enraged state, he grabs her painfully to drag her away with him, only to have Kagura come to save her from Ragna's grasp. Ragna becomes arrested and put in jail, and when Kagura sarcastically states that Ragna would normally be executed for his crimes, Noel and Celica tries to stop Kagura from doing such a thing. Later, after Kagura and Kokonoe explain the plan to defeat Azrael and Tsubaki to Noel and the others, Jin approached Noel and Makoto in order to explain the plan about how to bring Tsubaki back to normal. Jin ordered Noel to use her power as the Eye of the Azure to "observe" into Tsubaki's mind. However Noel explained that she doesn't know how to use her power as the Eye of the Azure. While Noel is sleeping, she becomes concerned about the plans. Suddenly, she is sent back to Kagutsuchi by Rachel. With her help, Noel meets with Mu-12 inside her, where she accepts the Murakumo Unit as herself. Because of this, she is granted the ability to transform into Mu-12 at will. She then goes back to Ikaruga to save Tsubaki. Noel, Makoto and Jin later fight against Tsubaki after Ragna and Kagura fight and seal away Azrael. Makoto first fights against Tsubaki and wears her down. Noel then engages Tsubaki, but only runs away from her attacks and tries to use her power as Eye of the Azure to observe Tsubaki, and Jin fights against Tsubaki to free her from the Mind Eater technique. After Tsubaki becomes free from Izanami's grasp, Tsubaki apologizes to Jin, Noel and Makoto for what she had done to them. Noel is later ambushed by Relius Clover and Nu-13, where she is forcefully synchronized with Nu, an act which transforms Nu into a second Successor of the Azure, albeit in status only. Using this, Nu is able to summon the Amaterasu Unit into reality. Ragna, Jin and Noel go to fight Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, which was summoned by Izanami to destroy the Amaterasu Unit. They were greeted off by Celica A. Mercury, and at that time, Noel saw a vision of the Sister who took care Ragna, Jin and Saya. Later on, Nu reveals Noel's past to Ragna: during the Ikaruga Civil War, Sector Seven tried to create the Black Beast as a desperate measure to win the war, by fusing Noel with Hazama to become the Black Beast's heart. However, she did not want to fuse with him, as he was the one responsible for destroying her family and her own mind; as a result, she wanted to die instead, but due to Take-Mikazuchi's attack during that time, she was saved from fusing with Hazama. After Take-Mikazuchi is stopped, Ragna, Celica and Nu are ejected out of its core. Izanami and Phantom then appeared, where Phantom teleported Hakumen out of the area, then Izanami forcefully made Ragna and Nu go berserk, where she made Nu attack Ragna, injuring him. Then, by making his Azure Grimoire go berserk, it turned him into a Black Beast-like state. Ragna tells Noel and Jin to run away with Celica, but the two of them refuse to leave Ragna, where Noel transforms into Mu-12 and with Jin, they try to stop the berserk Ragna. After Tsubaki appears at the scene, it is seen that Ragna disappeared and Noel was lightly wounded while Jin was heavily injured. Personality Noel is the definition of the "shrinking violet" archetype. She is shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. Noel is extremely self-conscious, especially regarding her notoriously flat breasts. She can be socially awkward at times, but this has actually served as an endearing trait, which earned her Tsubaki and Makoto's friendship. In spite of this, she is shown to be quite passionate and determined when motivated, and is loyal to her friends and allies. Then there's the soft and unfettered side to her personality that shows compassion to every person and being, and how everyone is being treated. With her job out of the way, she enjoys relaxing with friends and reminiscing, nostalgically. When she cares for others' well-being, she overlooks her traits and is much more responsible. Then there's the typical Japanese school girl syndrome about her, always late, apologizing profusely, and even her outfit looks a lot like a school uniform of a Japanese girl. All of this changes when she is reverted into her true form: Mu-12. In Chronophantasma, the experiences Noel has gone through have caused her to develop a new level of self-confidence and a determination to protect her friends. The term Lacking Lady, by Taokaka, directed at Noel Vermillion, is one thing she can't seem to stand, though being called a boy or a man is worse. Each sets off a domino effect. The first makes her feel vulnerable and then ponder her role as a woman as she looks to other woman with bigger breasts. The second triggers a dormant volcano of emotion that is then directed at the person who makes the remark. When she is finally angry, she puts aside all shame and forlorn and builds up the confidence to abuse her title of position to call it, "Obstruction of Justice!" Powers and Abilities Noel appears to be a professional gunslinger, effectively wielding the Nox Nyctores, Bolverk with incredible effectiveness under the Drive, Chain Revolver. Bolverk appears as a pair of large-barrel handguns, though it can take on other forms. Her style of fighting is a direct reference to the fictional fighting style known as 'gunkata', in which the practitioner uses stylized moves using firearms with the conclusion of the battle involving clashing the hammers together. Unfortunately, the Bolverk is Noel's only mean of offense, becoming utterly helpless when stripped of it. Being the true successor of the Azure and the perfect Murakumo Unit, Noel can assume a stronger form and persona known as Mu-12. Being awakened as "the Eye of the Azure" in Continuum Shift, Noel has gained the ability to see the distant and recent memories of people she touches, as seen with Carl Clover, Tsubaki Yayoi and Lambda-11. In Continuum Shift, she has some new moves. Also, her aura during Chain Revolver is now colored black, the color of Ragna's Blood Kain (it was originally colored green in Calamity Trigger). Noel, being a replica of Saya, is also shown to have inherited some of Saya's memories from her childhood, although the memories appear to be far more prominent in her than any of the other replicas known thus far. Gallery Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters